My Best Friend
by the-lost-slayer
Summary: 'She was my glue. My rock. My life. My home. She was and always my best friend'
1. Chapter 1

I could still remember when I first meet her. I was five and hiding from some cousin in the tree's around Grace's house. She just came up to me and said, " I bet you can't get down."

I did. Then I got all her cookies. Over the years after that we just grew together. Then when I was twelve dad got me involved in what he called "The Family Business" also know as Tomas branch stupidness, her words not mine. I became a jerk, bullying her brother and a lot of other mean things. After I lot her brother in a closet, I forgot he has asthma, she talked to me about it. The ensuing conversation wasn't exactly _nice _but to cut it short we weren't friends at all.

It was then I made the biggest mistake of my life. I stopped being friends, scratch that, _best _friends with Amy Cahill. After a few months(more like a few years) I realised something.

She was my glue. My rock. My life. My home. She was and always my best friend. I also realised something else that is very important.

I needed her back.

She was what made me, me and I needed my best friend back. That little fact was what caused me to be in front of her door, hands shaking and palms sweating like nerd starring at the hot girl in class that just asked him out.

"Hamilton?" I looked up from glaring at my hands to stop shaking to see her standing in front of me.

"H-Hey Amy," Oh god, I did not just stutter. I even sound like her.

"What you doing here?" she questioned as she held the door open for me.

"I came to see you"

"Why?"

"Amy," I felt at lost for words. What was I suppose to say to her? "I want it back"

"I don't remember you giving me anything" Amy replied, confusion glowing on her face.

"What we had when we were kids! The friendship we shared. I want it back," I half sobbed, "I want my best friend back."

"I always was your best friend," she whispered into my ear as she hugged me tightly.

"You mean it?" I whispered back.

"Always."

* * *

Should I make it a one-shot or a two-shot? I'm not sure if I should or not.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue:

Hamilton and Amy stayed friends till collage. Hamilton went to play for the Chicago cubs while Amy went to Seattle U with a major in Literacy. She went to every game she should could and he helped her with everything she needed.

One time when visiting Amy, Hamilton meet her roommate, Elle. They hit it off instantly and one year later they were engaged. At a game in Seattle Amy meet the brother of one of Hamilton team-mates, Alex. Six months later Amy was moving to Chicago with her first book about to be published.

Amy and Alex had three children, Marie Hope, Alexander Junior and Faith Ann. Marie grew up to follow in her mothers foot steps writing her own series of novels. Alex J followed his Uncle Hamilton's foot steps and became a NFL quarterback. Dear little Faith got married to her High school sweetheart, William when she was eighteen and moved to Boston to live near her other Uncle Dan and get her degree in Forensic Anthropology.

Hamilton and Elle married the 25 August in Chicago. They had four children. Alexis Reagan, Daniel Hamilton, Nancy Elisabeth and William Arthur. Alexis became a sports writer, writing everything from novels to articles. Daniel join forces with his long-time friend Alex J to open a gym that later became one of the most successful gyms in Chicago. Nancy became a detective and quickly became one of the best. William married his older brothers little sister much to there parents chagrin and became a professior.

Hamilton and Amy raised they're kids next door to each other and had every holiday together. When Amy and her husband were coming home from shopping one night they were hit bye a drunk driver killing them and the driver instantly.

Six months later Hamilton and Elle died in each other arms asleep, two weeks before Christmas.

* * *

**I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! *Squeal like a five year girl in a all Barbie store* **

**This is the first story I finished without quitting it. **

**I have a surprise for you! **

**I have a problem. I have so many story idea's that I like and I can decide what one to write. So that is were you the readers come in! You are going to vote for which one you want or if you can't decide like me what order I should go in. the one with the most vote's for going first I will write. They will have almost everything you vote for one. **

**So here we go:**

Title: The Valkyries

Rating: T

Summary: In Norse myths, there are women called Valkyries. They choose men who are worthy and take them to the island of Valhalla to prepare for the final battle. They are goddesses, very rarely reborn though it does happen on occasion. What humans do not understand is that they are still around, blending in until the time comes. Amy Cahill is a Valkyre.

Couples: Amy/OC, Dan/Natalie, Hamilton/OC, Ian/Sinead

* * *

Title: The Guardians

Rated: T

Warning: If written Amy will have a Punk/Goth look.

Summary: Cahill's have spread their influence through society but who stop them from going to far? Certainly not the Vespers, they too were spreading, instead The Guardians stepped in. Their legacy boils down to Amy Cahill, the last descendant, and incarnate, of the first Guardian, Morrigan today know as the Celtic goddess of death.

Couples: Amy/Hamilton, Dan/Natalie, Ian/OC, Sinead/Jonah

* * *

Title: Hidden Secrets

Rating: T

Warning: See 'The Guardians' warning

Summary: AU, Amy Cahill is not someone you want to mess with. Bitchy, violent and easily annoyed is how everyone, including her brother, see's her. But what about what they don't see? She's more important than you think. Her secrets decide the fate of your future.

Couples: Amy/Hamilton, Dan/OC, Natalie/OC, Ian/Sinead

* * *

Title: Amazing Craziness

Rated: M

Warning: This is based a tiny bit off of 'The Great Cahill Race' by Paite-chan but besides the whole idea behind it you know the whole 'Younger Gen is teamed up for a Amazing Race style thing' IT IS COMEPLETELY MINE!

Summary: Let's see what happens when you add

three jock Tomas

two evil Lucian's

one over convenient Janus

three genus Ekaterina's

two Madrigal's that just found out their heritage . . . Well you know that won't end well at all.

* * *

**So there we go. **

**Review.**


End file.
